fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Champions!
Mario Kart Champions! is a racing game for the Nintendo Wii U. It is the 9th title in the main series and is the second installment on the Nintendo Wii U. The game includes more single player modes. The game also returns bikes from Mario Kart Wii, gliding,underwater driving and kart customization from Mario Kart 7 and also anti-gravity and ATVs from Mario Kart 8. Gameplay Mario Kart Champions! follows the traditional gameplay of the previous installments, but it focuses heavily on Mario Kart 8 and all features that returned in it. The graphics are also HD and very similar to Mario Kart 8. A noticeable change is that the coins (which made a comeback in Mario Kart 7) have been excluded from the game. The game has the biggest selection in a Mario Kart game so far, with 48 characters and over 100 kart parts which can be customized. It also features 12 players on the track at once like recent console titles. Modes As all previous titles, this game includes the Grand Prix mode. There are 4 levels of difficulty, the three engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, 150cc and also the popular Mirror mode which has the tracks flipped with each level getting progressively harder than the first. In this game each Grand Prix cup contains 5 parts, the first four being races and the final part being a point battle, at the end of the battle the points earned will go towards the total and can help players get 1st or hinder them depending on their skill. VS mode can be played single player or multiplayer with up to 3 other people. Players can customize the race in many different ways, they can choose what items are on, what engine class, the difficulty of the CPUs and even what courses they race on. It can be played with up to three other people. The popular battle mode returns in Mario Kart Champions! with 5 different battle modes. Nintendo stated that they put more effort into battle mode for this instalment. Battle specific courses have returned instead of tracks. Each player has 3 balloons and is randomly spawned somewhere in the arena. Players can drive around and explore while trying to hunt or hide, if the player is hit by an item, they will lose a balloon. The game finishes when there is only one man standing in the arena. Each player will be randomly spawned somewhere in the arena and must find as many Shine Sprites as possible, players can steal shines by attacking the player with an item. After a certain time the player(s) with the least shines are eliminated and this continues until there is one man standing. Each player is spawned in a random location somewhere in the arena and must use items to get as many hits as possible, each hit being worth one point. Unlike past games, players do not lose points for getting hit. At the end of the chosen time limit the player with the most points wins. This mode returns from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Each player is spawned randomly somewhere in the arena and must gain as many hits as possible in the time limit. The mode is very similar to Point Power but it only uses Bob-Ombs. Each player has a different color explosion This single player mode features 500 challenges for the player to complete, each character has their very own 10 challenges and their are 20 extra challenges that can be completed with any character. There are also unlockable characters and kart parts for completing challenges. For a list of challenges refer to Mario Kart Champions!/Challenge Mode This smaller mode is a completely new feature in the Mario Kart series. The player can choose any of the tracks and 12 racers will be on the track at once like a normal race, but, after the second to last racer passes the finish line on their lap, the last place racer is eliminated. There are eleven laps (or lower sometimes if online) and each lap a racer is eliminated. This can be played with up to three other players on multiplayer. In this mode players can watch some of their saved footage from the game and edit it similar to in Mario Kart 8. There are more editing options and tools in this installment though. Players can also upload their videos online and even on YouTube. Players can go online with their Wi-Fi connection and race against other game owners around the world like in recent games. Players can choose to race, battle or compete in a survival race online! There is also an option to have two players online on one console. In this mode players can change different things such as the volume of the in game music and the Mii they are using. In this mode players can check all sorts of records and data about what character they use, their favorite kart combination and times on courses. Characters There are a total of 51 playable characters in Mario Kart Champions! 12 of the characters being unlocked from the beginning of the game and 39 secret characters. This game features no weight class system, but instead, each character getting unique stats. 11 of the characters are newcomers to the series. Category:2012 Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Launch Titles Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Sequels Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games